the real ending
by Wos99944
Summary: One-shot sequel to I love him, but at the wrong time. The real ending that should have ended rightfully in the story.


Disclaimer: I only own the plot; others belong to their rightful owner.

Summary: One-shot sequel to I love him, but at the wrong time. The real ending that should have ended rightfully in the story.

So sorry for being so late, I was having my 'O' level examination for Mother Tongue. Which kinda sucks because I hate my mother tongue language, which is Chinese. If I have a choice, I want to be Japanese like Kanda. . And I want to thank these people! ^_^.

Honoka-chan

TakaneMemori

Sleeping-Lion7

Belletiger BT

Noname1998

Sayomi-walker

LovinOnlyForYuu

Neko Serena

14th's Melody

Meyumi

EvangelineRose2412

Latechocox3

Zahedra

Moonchaser316

Alice le Camelot

Kitsumi-chanD

Kan-chan

Lulu's Wishes

Dark-yuuki-sama

Momo

Manusia Semelekete

Hell Changer

Black Summer Night Sky

Nakieltra

Chibi Kitsune Hime

Ying Vampire

Mokonamodoki93

Shely12

Lulubeck

Gettenshi

Hopeless-daydream

XSoulPheonix

Kirha-san

HinLove

Midnighticelover

Bluejay9524

Miss Jesse-Pon

Dakenolebeau

Randomannoy

Silvermane1

wIsHiNstaR214

Smexiireaper

Cassie

Firefox Vixen

Suzanne

Theking666

Ms. Kittybits

LadyOfVulcan

IdRaGeN

So sorry once again for not updating it earlier. So without any further ado, let's start the final ending.

One-shot-The real ending

Alice and Yuusei laugh at the twins' immaturity. Debitto and Jasdevi were shooting guns at each other again whilst Road was pouting at her father to do her homework for her and Sheryl shakes his head, crying for his daughter's forgiveness. Tyki was smoking his cigarette whilst Skin beat an Akuma maid again. Waizurii just roll his eyes upon the sight while Toraido sigh and went to stop Skin. Maashiima pitied the akuma maid while Fiidora just shrug it off. Maitora practices his tarot cards on Lulubell while she was sitting. The Earl is sitting there on his main seat quietly, watching the Noahs doing their own business with mild interest. He stares at the clock before he sighs. He slowly got up, which caught everyone's attention including Alice and Yuusei. He walks out of the room, with all of eyes staring at his back.

Allen's room:

Kanda glanced at the room silently as he stares out into the space in the room. Everything was still at their place except for its owner and a couple of photos showing Allen's embarrassed face as he was dressed in a Gothic bridal gown and Kanda's sarcastic smile with his Gothic suit on. Whilst the other photo contain Alice and Yuusei while they are still in the tube with Allen and Kanda in it. Fiidora edited that as he uses the computer to add Allen in the photo on the left. Although it's not natural, but at least it depicts of the real Allen staying there with the kids. A tear started welling up his left cheek as he recapture his memoirs with Allen. He could almost see him in his bed, just woke up with a bright Noah smile and said good morning while yawning.

He chuckles softly. He can remember the first time they met. It was an ugly start. But in the end, like the saying goes, "Bring your friends closer, and your enemies closer." He started regretting again, if only he had stayed by his side…maybe Allen could still live and perhaps they would have a perfect family to look after. He cursed himself fifth time for today for not protecting Allen. Just then, someone knocked on the door and enter without Kanda's permission. Kanda wiped away his tears. "Earl-sama. What brings you here?" Kanda whispered, loud enough for him to hear. "It's time for dinner neh, Kanda-kun." The Earl said, smiling warmly.

Kanda nodded, "Give me another five minutes." The Earl sighed, "Kanda-kun. Maybe it's time for you to let go. If he's still alive, he would have return long ago." Kanda just murmured to reply. The Earl sighs again before he leaves the room. Kanda shuts his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth to stop the tear from falling threatening. He walks out of the room with his bangs covering his eyes. Just then, the bathroom door was open. A mysterious figure stares at the door before making himself comfortable in Allen's bed.

The dining room:

Waizurii and Road started having chills in their back, making them shiver. "What's wrong? Waizurii? Road?" Sheryl look at his precious daughter before looking at Waizurii, watching them moving shakily. Road widened her eyes, shaking her head slowly. "N-Nothing. I just had a chill in my spine, that's all." Road complied. "Y-Yeah." Waizurii agreed. "Are you s-?" "Hi, everyone." Just then, the Earl enter the room along with Kanda tagged along behind him.

In a minute, everyone sit at his or her usual place. Kanda went to his at the side of the Earl and Allen's previous seat. Alice actually wanted to sit there but stopped when Kanda glared daggers at her. So she went to sit beside Road and Tyki. The Earl coughed a bit, "Everyone knows. We're all here to celebrate Allen-kun's fifth anniversary and to reunite with his kids. So I've assigned 12 different Head Chefs to cook a fabulous dinner for all of us. To forget the pain and look into our new bright future. I toss…" He held up a goblet. The rest follows. "To thee a bright future and happiness." With that, he drank the liquor down, follow by the rest. "So you may start eating…" "Idatakimasu (let's eat)!" Yuusei and Alice hummed as they gouged up tons of food shove into their mouth. All the Noahs, including the Earl except for Kanda dropped their jaws as half of the food on the table was gone in five seconds.

"Now! Sleep!" Kanda said softly to the kids as they started yanking sleepiness. Alice looks at Kanda tiredly and smiles before she fell asleep. Yuusei sent his father a silent goodnight with a stare before following Alice's footstep. Kanda stroke their hair before walking out of the guest room, closing the door behind him. As he closes, the door creaks open by itself, revealing the mysterious figure earlier as he stroll towards the bed. He watches in content as the two kids slept soundly. Alice calls out to her mother in her sleep while tears started welling in her eyes, which makes the figure smiles broader as he touches Alice's silver-white long hair. "Good girl…" The mysterious figure sang a soft lullaby to her. Yuusei was woken up by the lullaby and rubbed his eyes as he got up slowly. "Mom?" He stares at the blank space in front of him and Alice's side. No one was there. He blink before he went back to sleep. The mysterious figure then comes out of his hiding place and smiles to a now sleeping Yuusei. "Good boy…Kiddo…" He smiles with his eyes closes.

Allen's room:

Kanda was preparing to go to bed as he brushes his teeth in the bathroom. He stares at his lifeless reflection again; he looks deeper in his emotionless eyes and his emotionless face. He somehow could not smile again ever since five years ago. It's like he can't feel anything at all. He sighs for God-knows-how-long as he walks slowly towards the door. When he opens the door, shockness was painted on his face as he saw the mysterious figure lying on the bed, waiting for him. He rubbed his eyes before he stares again. "Ellen?" "Good evening, Yuu." Allen smiles.

"B-But h-how…?" Kanda was stumbling his words. Allen chuckles as he got up abruptly before pain started shooting up on his ribcage. He groaned as he grabbed his wound to lessen the pain. Immediately, Kanda moves to his side. "N-nothing. Just a scratch." Allen complied but small form of sweat started falling down his forehead. "Just what the hell have you been doing? And why haven't you come back?" Kanda asked, rubbing the wound to ease the pain. "Just looking for the other half of the Heart. That's all. I've finally found it and destroyed it." Allen said. Kanda was confused. "The Heart has two pieces, I've to destroy it since it keep teleporting itself. So I got this wound." Kanda nodded but then pinned Allen to one of the bedposts. "W-What are you doing?" Allen gasped as Kanda nibbled his neck. "Punishment." Kanda smirked sadistically as he attacked Allen on his exposed neck. He ripped Allen's clothes apart in a flash followed by his. Now they're touching chest-to-chest naked.

Kanda teases Allen as he slides his tongue down on Allen till it's reaches its destination. He purposely misses the hardening erection but close enough to sent shiver down Allen's spine. Allen groaned at the teasing. "S-Stop teasing, aah! Y-YUU!" Allen arches his back and throws his head off as Kanda sucks his balls. Kanda smirked as he continually teases Allen in a cruel manner. Kanda dipped his tongue in Allen's tight ass as he lifted Allen's thighs. Allen cried as he felt the weird sensation.

Slowly, Kanda makes his way back up again as he kisses Allen. Allen pouted at the sudden move but complied as he fights for dominance in the battle of tongue. Soon, they start to break away but still letting their tongue fighting in mid-air, letting their saliva dripping down their mouth. Kanda started grabbing Allen's ass. Allen pulled back and gasps as the sudden assault shock him. Kanda smirked at Allen as he position Allen and himself on the entrance. Allen widened his eyes. Kanda chuckles, "You won't be able to get up tomorrow." He then pushes deep inside in a thrust, earning a scream of ecstasy in reward. Without even giving Allen anytime to adjust to his large size over the years, he thrusts deep and fast. Allen screamed at the pain and pleasure mixed inside him as the muscles inside started ripping apart, letting blood replaces as lubricate oil and oozes out, covering Kanda's erection. "Aah! Y-Yuu! Ngh! I-I'm aah! Cumming!" Allen cried, manages to stumble his words. "Then cum for me, Ellen!" Kanda groaned as his erection continues to be squeezed by Allen's tightened ass as he pushes in and out. He even pumped Allen's erection, matching his speed and strength of thrusts. Allen screamed his name before he cum into the sheets, followed by Kanda, who was cumming into Allen's inside. They repeat the same process until 3am in the morning.

"Ooh! Y-Yuu! S-Stop! My ass! Aah! Hurts! Ngh! YUU!" Allen screamed as his ass continues to get abused as his sore prostate was hit continuously by Kanda's erection. Allen cum for the sixth time while Kanda cum into the teen fourth time. But as time goes by, he started to cum lesser. Finally, Kanda slides his erection out with a 'pop' sound before lying by Allen's side. He slowly crept himself to sleep while embracing Allen.

The next day:

Kanda woke up with a sweat. He got up abruptly. His clothes were still on and there was no sign of Allen on the sheets. He groaned. It's been a long time since he had such wet dream. He frowned as he got up from bed. Kanda prepares his luggage before making his way to the door. He sighs as he closes the door behind him.

"Dad, are we ready to go?" Yuusei said while Alice pouted, "I wanna stay here longer!" "No you can't, Alice." Yuusei shakes his head as his sister got into a tamper again. "Yup. Let's wait for the Noahs to say goodbye before we go." Kanda suggested. Soon, all of the Noahs were present. "I don't wanna go! Auntie Road!" Alice wailed. Road sweatdropped, "I'll visit you often, okay?" Yuusei was pulling his sister from the staircase posts. "NOO!" Alice cried louder. Kanda got frustrated and glared daggers at the girl. Alice yelped and let her brother carry her, silently. Kanda groaned and grabbed his luggage. "Let's go!" Kanda said, reaching to the front door. "Aw, how mean YUU! After last night?" A voice said. Kanda widened his eyes and stared at the staircase. The rest of the family is startled too. Allen was at the staircase, still alive and wrapped only with a towel on his lower hip, covering his private part and revealing his latest scars and injuries. "A-Allen-kun…" The Earl voiced out. Allen look annoyed before he smiles. "What? Not happy to see me kicking alive?" He said as he limped down the stairs. Road was giggling while Sheryl look at Kanda disapprovingly. The Earl hugged him before the rest of them follow, pulling the man down the ground.

Kanda smiled warmly. So that wasn't a dream…Allen smiled and looks at Kanda. Kanda smiles with his broadest bright smile. "Welcome back…" "Mom!" Alice and Yuusei cried. They hugged Allen tightly, refuses to let go of Allen's long hair. And they lived happily ever after.

The End

So is it good? Is it bad? Please review and if you think I should make more D. Gray-man ffn, just drop me a review.


End file.
